The Kirb-Crew Episode 2: Fall of Pop Star!
by NateTheGreatPlayerate
Summary: After the battle royale from the previous episode, Nate, Etan, and Katie ask their new friends, Lia, Ren, Lynnia, Stacy, and Rodano to help them improve their skills. Meanwhile, King Dedede and President Haltmann kidnap Kirby and use him to make a dangerous new invention! Find out what it is as you read Episode 2 of The Kirb-Crew: "Fall of Pop Star! Becoming a Kirb-Crew Member!"
1. New Friends, New Chapters

_**"The Kirb-Crew: Fall of Pop Star! Becoming a Kirb-Crew Member! (Episode 2)"**_

Chapter 1: New Friends, New Chapters

Scene 1: _[Open to Nate, Etan, and Katie talking to their new friends, Lia, Stacy, Rodano, Ren, and Lynnia, all from the battle royale in the previous episode. They're all sitting at a table at Chef Kawasaki's Restaurant at Cappy Town.]_

**Nate:** _[to Lia]_ So, let me get this straight; you have superspeed, energy powers and the ability to stop time?

**Etan:** _[to Stacy]_ Your staff can turn into any weapon you've seen before?

**Katie:** _[to Rodano]_ You can turn into a dragon?

**Etan:** _[to Ren]_ You also have superspeed powers just like the blue girl?

**Nate:** _[to Lynnia]_ And you can…? _[sees the cute, innocent look Lynnia is giving to Nate.]_ I got nothing.

**Nate, Etan and Katie:** You all sound so cool!

**Lia:** Wow, thanks. Y'know, it's been forever since anyone appreciated how skilled we are.

**Ren:** Yeah, you 3 are also way past cool, too! You two are shape-shifters and can make infinite clones of yourself, and she's _[referring to Katie]_ pretty much the violent one. _[she realizes what Ren just said and looks at him, offended.]_ I-in a good way, that is.

**Stacy:** How did you 3 even obtain those neat little powers of yours anyway?

**Katie:** Oh, I don't really have any powers. I just like violent things! _[Lynnia shivers in fear]_

**Nate: **I dunno, to be honest.

**Etan:** Born with them, I guess?

**Nate:** There's only one problem; we're both completely opposite power-wise. In other words, I apparently can't make clones of myself very well. _[tries to make a Nate clone, but it just disappears]_

**Etan:** And I can't shape-shift very well. _[tries to turn into Nate, but instead turns into a Bronto Burt. He goes back to normal.]_

**Lynnia:** Ooh, that does look like it's a bit of a problem.

**Etan:** And so we thought… _[speaks very quickly]_ if you can help us learn our special abilities more better! _[makes a big grin]_

**Rodano:** Well, I don't know…

**Ren:** Sorry, dude, we don't help _anybody_ do offers around these parts. _[Lia smacks him behind his head]_

**Nate:** Pleeease? _[gives them the sad eyes]_

**Lia:** Well, it will take a bit of time and work, but if you two really want to train THAT badly, sure, why not?

**Nate & Etan:** Yeah! Let's go train now! _[they immediately storm out]_

**Lynnia:** I got a bad feeling about this…

_[They all leave the restaurant. The waiter gives Stacy the tip for the food they ordered.]_

**Stacy:** What the-? Who ordered 8 desserts? Dang it, Ren! _[She pays and leaves. Pan to King Dedede's castle to show some foreshadowing. The title card "Fall of Pop Star! Becoming a Kirb-Crew Member!" appears above it. Fade to black.]_


	2. Training Session

Chapter 2: Training Session

Scene 2: _[Cut to somewhere deep in the Whispy Woods Forest. All 8 Kirbies are preparing to battle each other for their test.]_

**Katie: **Alright, you two. It's time for the test.

**Lia:** You two will test using your powers by dueling us in a free for all against me, Stacy, Ren and Rodano.

**Lynnia:** _[covered in protective gear]_ Me and Katie will make sure nothing bad happens to anyone during the fight.

**Nate:** Thus explaining all of the pillows and protective gear on Lynnia.

**Katie:** Anyway… Nate, you're battling Lia and Stacy and testing your cloning powers, and Etan, you're fighting Ren & Rodano and testing your shape-shifting powers! Okay, you guys ready?

**Kirbies:** Ready!

**Lynnia:** Okay then. Good luck, and try and be careful. _[Cut to Nate, fighting Lia and Stacy, and Etan fighting Ren and Rodano.]_

**Nate:** _[to Etan]_ You ready for this?

**Etan:** Only if you're ready!

**Lia:** Alright then, bring it on!

_[The battle begins; Nate and Etan Vs Kirby's! Cue "Evolution - Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3." The battle begins with Lia immediately shooting energy blasts at Nate, who turns into a Koopa Troopa and hides in his shell to defend himself and begins rolling away. Lia follows him and continues shooting at him. When that doesn't work, she spins and crashes into Nate, knocking him into the air. She continues kicking the shell and sends Nate high into the sky before spiking him back down towards the ground. Nate appears from the crater looking very angry at Lia, who charges at him, but he dodges and throws a rock at her. When that fails, Nate charges into Lia repeatedly. He jumps up and tries to slam down into her, but Stacy comes and knocks Nate rapidly into a wall. She hits him again and sends him crashing through the wall. As Nate skids along the ground, Lia stands on top of his face and pushes him into the dirt. Meanwhile, Etan is facing Ren and Rodano, who both knock him through a wall. As they come for another punch, Etan makes a clone and they both attack Ren and Rodano at the same time. Ren finds two sticks and uses them like swords and kills the Etan clones. The real Etan tries to shape-shift into Ren to confuse him with another attack, but he instead turns into Kine the fish, who just flops on the floor.]_

**Etan:** Oh, come on!

_[Turning back to normal, Etan gets blasted by a fireball from Rodano. As Nate tries to clone himself, it disappears as Etan bumps into him, and they both fall to the ground. Everyone else runs up to them.]_

**Katie:** _[gasps]_ Are you two alright?!

**Lynnia:** Hey, look on the bright side, that was an intense fight back there. No one got severely injured.

**Ren:** Well, they still can't get their powers right, though… _[Lia punches him again]_

**Etan:** No, he's right for once. This is pointless! We're just not cut out for this. I suck at shape-shifting!

**Nate:** And I can't get the freakin' cloning right. It's no use. Maybe we should just call it quits. We'll never get it right. _[Lia and the gang look at each other, concerned]_

**Lia:** I… think I see the problem here. You two are trying too hard. That might be why you're failing badly. Look, if I had to give any advice, it would be "focus."

**Nate:** We can't. We're not ready.

**Stacy:** All you gotta do is clear out all your thoughts, do your thing and it will all come to you. Remember that.

**Etan:** "It will all come to us". Okay, we'll do it!

_[They both close their eyes and attempt their abilities once again.]_

**Nate:** Just focus…

**Etan:** Concentrate…

**Nate & Etan:** And…

**Nate:** Clone!

**Etan (at the same time):** Shape-shift!

_[Nate perfectly summons another clone of himself, whilst Etan perfectly turns into Ren. Ren is shocked and both Rens point at each other.]_

**Ren:** Duuude, sick copycat-ing magic you got there!

**Lia:** Nice! I knew the advice would work! You two really proved us wrong. You really do know your moves just as well as us!

**Etan:** Thanks. Now, where were we? Oh yeah!

_[Etan (now as Ren) punches the real Ren and follows him. The Nate clone grabs Stacy and shoves her in the ground. He then throws her up before spiking her into the ground and falling on her. Stacy is able to dodge Nate landing on her but is barely able to dodge the clone's (now as Magolor) oncoming fireballs. Stacy notices her staff and runs toward it. She picks it up, turns it into a hammer and attacks Nate with it, but the hammer doesn't break him as he forms into Moundo. She violently shakes like crazy from the hammer hitting the rock, and it bops her to the ground, with her head out. Etan comes and attacks her repeatedly in the air with a spin attack (as he shape-shifts into Warnado from Skylanders) before throwing her against a tree. Stacy easily gets back up. Ren and Lia, both behind Nate & Etan, both attempt to attack them from behind, but they both simultaneously use the Metsu Shoryuken on them. As they fall from the sky from the hit, Lia lands perfectly unharmed while Ren falls flat on his face.]_

**Stacy:** Wow! Not gonna lie, that… was impressive.

**Nate:** Yeah! So how did we do? Did we convince you all with our new skills?

**Etan:** Are we good enough?

**Rodano:** _[thinks]_ Well, you two definitely got a LOT of more training to do, but from what we've seen so far…

**Lia, Ren, Rodano, Stacy, Katie and Lynnia:** You're ready.

_[Nate and Etan cheer. Katie comes and hugs Etan.]_

**Katie:** Knew you could do it, big brother!

**Etan:** Aw, thanks, sis. Really means a lot. Now let's keep training!

_[As their fists clash, the screen fades to white and the next scene plays.]_


	3. Where's The Super Tuff Pink Puff!

Chapter 3: Where's the Super Tuff Pink Puff?!

Scene 3: _[Cut to an outside view of Kirby's house. We see Kirby exiting out the door. Bandana Waddle Dee is seen outside and they wave "hi" to each other. After meeting, we then get a cute little montage of the two spending time together throughout the day. Now we see Kirby and Waddle Dee sitting on the grass, watching the clouds roll by]_

**Bandana Waddle Dee:** Gee, Kirby. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have a friend to spend another amazing day in Cappy Town with. You're the best!

**Kirby:** I know, Dee. Days like this come once, maybe twice in a lifetime. It's nice to just savor every moment.

**Bandana Dee:** And best of all, I got to spend today with my best pal in all of Dream Land.

**Kirby:** Yeah, I second that! _[they high-five]_ Y'know, it feels just like yesterday that I flew here on this planet; absolutely no one knew who I was as if I was… different. Everyone I met were different, and I've been through so many adventures over the course of a few years, and they eventually grew to like me. Couldn't imagine what it would've been like if I didn't protect the Cappies here.

**Bandana Dee:** And look at you now; all these years later, and you remain our protector of the planet. Massive respect, dude. So, wanna go to Chef Kawasaki's for some noodles?

**Kirby: **Yeah! Sounds like a good plan to me.

_[All of a sudden, a giant silhouette appears behind them. Bandana Waddle Dee runs away.]_

**Kirby: **Dee, wait! Where are you-

_[The silhouette instantly knocks Kirby out cold. All that's seen is pitch black darkness.]_

**?:** We got him! Take him to our secret lair.

_[Kirby, now waking up, is now seen being taken to a dark room by a bunch of Waddle Dees and Doos. Someone (whose silhouette is only shown) is working on something.]_

**King Dedede:** Hello, Kirby. Up from your slumber, I see? Well, I'm glad you could join me as I show you something special for you.

**Kirby:** Wait, wh- where are you taking me to? And why does this place look vaguely familiar?

**Escargoon:** None of that matters! For now, just sit back, relax and let us do all the talking.

**Kirby:** Why are you even doing this, Dedede?!

**King Dedede:** Oh, Kirby, I really have to explain everything, don't I? _[flashbacks of Kirby battling Dedede as he monologues play]_ You see, over the past bunch of years we've fought each other, I've noticed how much stronger you've become, and how much I absolutely DESPISE YOU! Everything from your squishy pinkness, stupid red shoes, and everything else about you is what drives me insane! I could've ruled not only Cappy Town, but the rest of Dream Land, and eventually, all of Pop Star as well if you hadn't beaten me hundreds of times before! So I thought, "why should I continue wasting my time dealing with you as my ultimate enemy, when I can make you my ultimate ally?" Which is why I teamed up with another adversary who you fought before who ALSO wants their hard earned revenge.

**Kirby:** Who would that be?! Drawcia? Dark Matter? Nightmare? Necrodeus?

**King Dedede:** Even better… _[pan to show another silhouette, who eventually turns out to be President Haltmann from "Kirby: Planet Robobot."]_

**Kirby:** President Max Profitt Haltmann?!

**Max Profitt Haltmann:** Oh, well, if it isn't the super tuff pink puff himself. I've been waiting for your arrival!

**Kirby:** Why? I thought you died when Star Dream possessed you.

**President Haltmann:** Oh, well, it's quite simple, actually. After the big explosion he caused from you, my daughter, Susie came back to save me from dying in outer space, and left me to heal my injuries from our duel. She didn't stay with me because she "reformed" and became friends with you, bleh! Since then, I was ashamed no one appreciated the futuristic technology I could've offered to Pop Star, thanks to you…

**Escargoon:** And that's why we called him here and decided to work together to hunt you down!

**King Dedede:** _[to Haltmann]_ By the way, what's the status on this here new secret weapon that I commissioned from you earlier?

**Kirby:** Secret weapon?

**Haltmann:** I'm glad you asked. I just finished working on it moments before your arrival. It has been built and programmed precisely to the very last detail that you gave me. All that's left now is to activate it and place Kirby inside of it. Shall I do the honors?

**King Dedede:** Show him!

**Kirby:** Wait, what?!

_[Haltmann presses an oversized button, unlocking several chambers to reveal something we can't see, but they can. Kirby, the Waddle Dees and Doos, and Dedede are shocked at the sight. "Vergil Afterwards - Devil May Cry 3" plays as the weapon is shown. Cut to a close-up of what appears to be a robotic silhouette of Kirby. All that's seen is the outline and a glowing evil smile resembling Omochao from the Sonic series. Fade to black.]_


	4. The New Invention

Chapter 4: The New Invention!

Scene 4: _[Cut back to the 8 Kirbies still duking it out with each other. Nate and Katie follow Ren and now, Lynnia as they jump over hills. Nate knocks Ren downward, and all eight of them continue to attack each other until Nate, Etan and Katie get a decisive punch on the other five. Nate and Lia then firmly grasp and shake their hands, signifying a good match. Cut to Cappy Town, with Nate, Etan and the other 6 walking together.]_

**Nate:** That was so much fun! You six definitely showed us how much hard work it takes when fighting, and the training really helped.

**Etan:** Yeah. Oh! Y'know, with how much we've bonded today, I think we should come up with a group name. Okay, hear me out, I'm thinking "the Kirby Rangers". _[they look at him weird]_ Needs work, I know.

**Nate:** "Name pending." Anyway, thanks so much for helping us with our abilities! But, now that we've mastered them, the real question is… what now?

**Ren:** Well… _[the 5 look at each other]_ I think it's time we had a talk about you two.

**Etan:** What do you mean? Is it serious?

**Rodano:** Yes and no. Well, mostly yes! What we're saying is that everyone has their own strengths, but ALSO, their own weaknesses. And you two are no different. We had the same problems in the past ourselves, but we've learned to control them.

**Lynnia:** You know the saying, "With great power comes great responsibilities"? Well, it couldn't be anymore true here.

**Lia:** Oh, yeah. And this is VERY important. Those skills of yours are special, but now you two need to know who you'll use them on, and to take very good care of them.

**Stacy:** In other words, there's a lot of evil baddies and villains out there who are even stronger than us. You may not see it, but it's true.

**Rodano:** So it's best to not use your powers all willy-nilly until something bad happens in this town or anywhere here in Pop Star.

_[A Cappy runs very quickly, scared, about to share news to the inhabitants of the town]_

**Cappy: **EVERYONE! I have some bad news…

**Ren:** Well, can you save the news for later, dude? We're trying to have an important conversation here.

**Cappy:** Please, listen, this is also very important!

**Ren:** Ugh, fine. What is it?

**Cappy: **Well, you see… _[takes a massive breath]_ _**KIRBY'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!**_

_[Hearing the tragic news, every single inhabitant in Cappy Town goes into panic mode, screaming constantly. Cut to Mayor Len Blustergas and all the Cappys in Kabu Canyon.]_

**Mayor Blustergas:** No need to get excited, citizens. The government is working tirelessly to figure out where Kirby has been taken to.

_[Lololo angrily goes up to the mayor.]_

**Lololo:** What are we gonna do?!

**Lalala:** Lo, please settle down.

**Mayor:** Don't worry. We've got it under control.

**Lololo:** _[grabs on the mayor's shirt]_ Under control?! Our only protector of the town has gone missing! You call THAT under control? Huh?! **DO YA!?** _[two police Cappys take him away]_ The end is near, Mayor. THE END IS NEAR!

**Phan Phan:** That guy's on to something. What are you hiding from us, Mayor? Do you have some secret? Is the end really near? _[everyone shouts and argues again]_

**Mayor:** _[to himself]_ We're doomed…

**Kabu:** SILENCE! _[everyone immediately stops arguing]_ The mayor's right; if we all just calm down, everything will be solved. Now, who has seen Kirby, and where has he been taken to?

_[Bandana Waddle Dee runs all the way to the crowd.]_

**Bandana Waddle Dee:** Dedede did it! It was my has-been boss and his snail servant. He teamed up with President Haltmann, and took Kirby to his factory for something very important and dangerous!

**Cappy Inhabitant #1:** Ugh, why is he always up to this kind of stuff? Why does he even deserve to be a king in the first place?! Someone needs to stop him, and they need to do it now!

**Cappy #2:** And who would that be?

**Cappy #1:** Well, it certainly isn't going to be me! _[everyone starts arguing with each other once again]_

**Kabu:** Wait! We shouldn't blame the king for this scheme. Of course, Haltmann might be the real perpetrator of this cause, and forced Dedede to work for him, so maybe you _[refers to Bandana Dee]_ should go off to get Kirby back, let the king realize the error of his ways, and everything will return to normal.

**Bandana Waddle Dee:** I would, but he probably wouldn't want me in his sight. Kirby's my best friend and over the years, I always begged Dedede to give him a chance, but him being the king, of course, he wouldn't believe me, and got me kicked out of his castle just for being with someone I care about, but he does not! He can be very cruel sometimes… What should we do?!

**Kabu:** Well, that means someone else will have to and get Kirby back from Dedede and Haltmann. Anyone volunteer?

_[Everyone mutters to one another, wondering who should go save Kirby. Nate gets an idea.]_

**Nate:** I'll go. _[everyone gasps]_

**Etan:** Nate, are you crazy?! You'll get killed out there on your own!

**Rodano:** Meaning you have to leave Cappy Town if you're doing this… by yourself.

**Lynnia:** You're not even packed!

**Nate:** I understand you're all scared, and nobody else has to go. And you guys _(referring to Lia, and the Kirbies)_ have showed me and my best friend, Etan, something incredibly special with all of the paid off training earlier, but I have to go find Kirby. He's our only hope.

_[As he walks away to go on his journey, Etan, and the others look at each other and decide to tag along with Nate.]_

**Ren:** Well, you're not getting all the glory. We're in this together.

**Etan:** We got your back.

**Stacy:** Indeed!

**Rodano:** Count on it!

**Katie:** I am ready to save Kirby!

**Lynnia:** Um… yay.

**Lia:** We're all behind you, Nate.

**Kabu:** It's a tough journey; be careful and come back with our hero safely.

**Nate:** We will; we promise!

**Etan:** When we return, you'll all remember the name, "I.G.L.S.P; the International Justice Lodge of Super Puffballs!" _[everyone oddly looks silently at Etan]_ We're working on a group name, okay?

_[They leave and head off to save Kirby. Meanwhile, we go back to the Haltmann Works Company. The Waddle Dees are working in the background while Dedede and Haltmann are having a conversation.]_

**Haltmann:** _[putting the final touches on his new machine]_ And… finished! Care to test it, your majesty?

_[Dedede tests the still unseen invention and it works perfectly]_

**King Dedede:** Wow! Nice work, Max Profitt. You weren't kidding when you said you programmed it to the last detail I gave to you.

**Haltmann:** Now, we travel down to Cappy Town, and use our new robot on the people to plot our revenge all thanks to my new little plan! _[laughs evilly]_

**Dedede:** Um, don't you mean "OUR new little plan?"

**Haltmann:** Oh, yeah, whatever.

**Dedede:** Yeah, your little "Robobot Treaty" you made for us is going perfectly with this plan, and with it, NOTHING can stop us!

**Haltmann:** Couldn't have said it better myself, Dedede, old chum! Now it's time to see what our little creation can _really_ do.

**Waddle Dee #1:** Um, your highness, you might wanna see this! _[Nate, Etan and the others have entered]_

**King Dedede:** What?! More Kirbies?!

**Waddle Dee #2:** INTRUDERS! INTRUDERS! _[everyone goes into alert mode]_

**Waddle Dee #3:** It's an invasion!

**Waddle Dee #4:** SIRE! What do you reckon we should do now?

**King Dedede:** We're going to have to take care of things by force. Waddle Dees, do whatever you must to prevent these 8 from approaching us!

_[The Waddle Dees salute to Dedede and all (in groups) go to the front of the 8 Kirbies now in the entrance of the Haltmann Works Company.]_

**Nate:** Whoa! What are all of these Waddle Dees doing here blocking us?

**Lia:** Must've been King Dedede's work!

**Etan:** _[facepalms]_ Ugh, I can't with that guy...

**Ren:** Oh, come on! We don't have time for this! We have to save Kirby!

**Lynnia:** WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!

**Rodano:** Looks like we're gonna have to do this the HARD way!

**Nate:** Heh, shouldn't be too hard with me and Etan's new and mastered abilities!

**Stacy:** Great! Let's do it!

**Kirbies:** FOR KIRBY!

_[The battle starts with the hoard of Waddle Dees stampeding over Ren and Lynnia leaving them weakened on the ground. Just as four more Waddle Dees are about to stomp them both, Nate, Etan, Rodano and Lia enter the battle and kick them away. Lia then starts at a mad dash towards a group of Waddle Dees on runs them over, one which she hits repeatedly and shoots a blast at it. She now starts shooting more blasts at the Waddle Dee army before ramming groups of Waddle Dees with explosions at contact. The screen then turns to an over the shoulder view where Lia runs and demolishes most of the enemies she sees. The run ends where she makes an electric explosion to defeat a group of Waddle Dees. Lia jumps into the air and beats down the remaining Waddle Dees. One of which gets stuck in the railing where Stacy, Ren, and Rodano are. Rodano gets it out with a kick from his foot. He then swings his tail in the face of danger (literally) while Ren comes and beats his opponents with his speed powers. Rodano spins and Stacy uses her staff to hit him into the enemies. Rodano pops out, takes out another Waddle Dee, and decides to use a new team-up move with Ren.]_

**Ren:** Aw, yeah, this is happening!

_[Ren, and uses Rodano like a machine gun, which wipes out a bunch of Waddle Dees. Meanwhile, Lynnia finds a parasol, and attempts to use it.]_

**Lynnia:** Stay back! I will use this on you all!

_[The Waddle Dees laugh at Lynnia. She lunges it toward her, launching some water driplets on their eyes as the Waddle Dees scream in agony. Seeing the power, Lynnia keeps attacking with the umbrella, twirling it around in various directions. It turns into the giant Chumbrella, knocking out more Waddle Dees above her. She now wedges it into the ground and uses it to circle around and hit enemies. Lynnia pulls it out of the ground and turns it into a spinning drill, defeating many enemies at once.]_

**Lynnia:** Hmph, I should keep this!

_[Then, Etan shape-shifts into Grand Wheelie, knocking out more Waddle Dees in the form of a bowling strike. With what seems to be the last of the Waddle Dees, all eight Kirbies use a finisher knocking out all the remaining Waddle Dee, marking the end of the battle. They now run to the main base where Haltmann and Dedede are hiding.]_

**Nate:** Alright, Dedede, end of the line!

**Haltmann:** Oh, we're screwed...

**Dedede:** Oh, ya think?!

**Lia:** You better tell us where Kirby is, or you three will regret it!

**Escargoon:** _[chuckles evilly]_ Tell 'em, sire.

**King Dedede:** Well, then, it's a good thing we knew _someone_ would show up to stop us; to witness our new invention!

**Nate:** New invention?

**Haltmann:** Correct you are! Let us introduce you all to… Mecha Kirby! _[Haltmann presses a button, and a machine opens to finally show their new invention. Cut to the now roboticized Mecha Kirby, who has the evil smile shown from the silhouette from before, with a red jetpack on his back, metallic stubby hands, and Kirby's red shoes how have screws on them. And King Dedede's bunny logo is on Kirby's chest. The eight heroes are shocked with terror.]_

**Etan:** WHAT?! No! You… roboticized Kirby?!

**Haltmann:** Oh, yes! He now works for us! Isn't he glorious?

**Rodano:** Okay, I'll admit, he does look pretty cool, but that doesn't change the fact that he's our only hero on this planet and that you can't stop _us_ from saving him!

**Haltmann:** Oh, really. Prove it then!

**King Dedede:** Yeah, bring it on! _[gets out his hammer]_ I'll clobber y'all to squishy pieces!

**Etan:** Yeah, well, you're still outnumbered 8 to 3! Alright, Kirbvengers, let's take 'em down!

**Lia:** Wait, I'm sorry, "Kirbvengers?"

**Etan:** Well, I don't see any of YOU coming up with any group names!

**King Dedede:** Enough! Let's just get this out of the way. After them, Mecha Kirby!


	5. Rise of Mecha Kirby

Chapter 5: Rise of Mecha Kirby

Scene 5:

_[And so begins the true fight, "Kirbies vs Mecha Kirby!" Cue "Stone Cold" from FNAF World as the battle theme. Mecha Kirby then quickly knocks Nate out with a punch. The other Kirby's see this and dash towards Mecha Kirby, who launches the others away with a blast from his hands, except for Stacy and Rodano, who run away. They stop running and face the charging robot as Stacy hops behind him. Rodano enters an armadillo-like spinning form, Stacy's staff turns into a hammer, and they form a new team move. Stacy hits Rodano into Mecha Kirby three times (who gets pushed back every hit), and with one powerful strike, she sends Rodano smashing into an unfortunate Mecha Kirby. Rodano backtracks and spin dashes into Kirby, who blocks the attack. Rodano then attempts to punch him, but of course, he's metal, which destroys Rodano's hand, before he gets sent flying away. He then flies into the air with his built-in jet pack, but Etan follows suit. Mecha Kirby sees this, and flies higher with his rocket shoes now. He then turns his hands into swords, and he and Etan rapid-punch each other until Kirby leaves a scar on Etan's cheek, and plummeting him to the ground. Katie tries to attack as well, but Kirby turns his hands into a gun, and fires at Katie, hitting her. Lia then starts charging a dash in one place, initiating a Light Speed Attack. Mecha Kirby easily hurts Nate (who is now behind Kirby, about to surprise attack with a clone, but fails) and is about to pummel him when Lia quickly plows Mecha Kirby into the wall with her Light Speed Attack. Seeing the effectiveness of the recent attack on the powerful adversary, Lia starts charging the Light Speed Attack again when Mecha Kirby recovers and starts to charge his own Light Speed Attack. Both characters release the attack at the same time and, to the horror of a dodging Nate, Etan and Ren, attack each faster that time itself. Both Lia and Mecha Kirby exchange certain blows on each other in their speed form, but neither are capable of out doing the other. Leaving the Light Speed form, Lia then dashes quickly around Mecha Kirby in an attempt to confuse him with another attack; however, he is capable of sensing Lia and quickly pummels her into the air. While she is flying into the air, Mecha Kirby follows up and kicks her into the damaged wall, shattering it from the other side.]_

**Lynnia:** LIA!

_[After taking out all of the other Kirbies, Mecha Kirby sees Lynnia, now very scared, and charges toward her. His hand turns into a small cannon, firing at Lynnia, who is running away from the blasts, protecting herself wither her new parasol, until she trips and falls to the floor. He then takes the opportunity to turn his hand into a flamethrower and attempts to burn Lynnia to a crisp. Nate and the other Kirbies react to this in utter fear. As Mecha Kirby is about to triumphantly walk away, he's blasted by the fire that is on Lynnia, who they still think is actually dead, but that's not the case. It's revealed that her parasol (used as shield) is now a fire parasol. All of the Kirbies, Dedede & Haltmann, and even Mecha Kirby is surprised at the mere sight. After getting back up, Lynnia immediately curb stomps Mecha Kirby, and sends him flying. Nate and the others are absolutely amazed at Lynnia's true powers.]_

**Nate:** That…

**Etan:** Was…

**Nate and Etan:** AWESOME!

**Katie:** How'd you do all of that?

**Lynnia:** Um, I... don't know. It seems like my parasol can be utilized with elemental powers, I guess.

**Ren:** Nice!

**King Dedede:** That's fine and everything, but you do all realize that us 3 are still right here ready to destroy you all, right? _[Dedede gets a new hammer and puts on his "Masked Dedede" outfit.]_

**Nate:** Ohhhh, boy.


	6. The Rescue!

Chapter 6: The Rescue!

Scene 6: _[Cut back to Chef Kawasaki's Restaurant. The Helpers (aka the Star Allies) are all sitting together eating food when the TV switches to a breaking newscast.]_

**Newscaster:** We interrupt this program for some breaking news! Our one and only hero, Kirby has been kidnapped by King Dedede and President Max Profitt Haltmann, and has been turned into a literal evil killing machine! Who will save the super tough pink puff and is this the end of society as we know it?!

_[Everyone watching the news is shocked. The Star Allies leave to save him. Meanwhile, the actual final battle has begun; "Heroes vs Mecha Kirby and King Dedede!" GaMetal's remix of Masked Dedede's theme plays in the background. Ren jumps at Mecha Kirby and attempts to kick him multiple times, with Mecha Kirby teleporting away each time. The last time, Etan sails in with a flying kick, attempting to kick Mecha Kirby, but he teleports away and Etan hits Ren instead. Ren and Etan chase Mecha Kirby before Etan purposely kicks Ren at Mecha Kirby, who also kicks Ren away. Then Etan and Mecha Kirby clash several times in a supersonic brawl, ending with Mecha Kirby throwing Etan to the ground. Nate appears, riding on Rodano, now in his dragon form, who throws Nate at Mecha Kirby. Nate kicks downward at Mecha Kirby, who uses his jet shoes, causing it to have no effect. Mecha Kirby kicks away Nate and Rodano, then charges a blast with his gun hand, preparing to kill Nate. He is stopped in mid-charge by a fully charged blast from Lia, who is surfing on a spinning Rodano. After this, Mecha Kirby attempts to use the same attack again at Lia, before she, however, kicks Rodano as a projectile towards Mecha Kirby. He blocks it, and is soon followed by, Lia kicking him. Lia, then, is surfing Rodano again, firing multiple blasts at Mecha Kirby while he is in spinning form. Lia attempts to fire a Shakunetsu Hadouken (a fiery red blast), but is then kicked away by Mecha fireball lands on top of Haltmann, whose head is set on fire and is running in panic before being caught by Katie and Lynnia, signifying his defeat. _

**Haltmann:**

_[It then switches back to the Heroes, where Stacy rushes in and try to kick Mecha Kirby to the back, but he just teleports away, where he charges up another attack. When he fires it, the beam spreads over the Haltmann Works Company, with the Heroes attempting to escape the genocide, while doging the blasts. Etan then throws Lia up the hill, then he and Nate teleport to kick Mecha Kirby to the side, where they go off screen for a brief moment. Stacy is then zoomed in to show he was running up the edge at great speeds, before braking when he sees the ledge, and almost falling off. She takes a small breather, before Ren, and Rodano collide with her and so does Lia. At that point, you can see Nate, Etan and Mecha Kirby duke it out, while Rodano (still hiding), Lia, Ren and Stacy, land in a perpendicular tower in that order, trying not to fall off. Nate, Etan and Mecha Kirby are still brawling in the background. When the Kirbies (in the foreground) reach a cliff, they all jump off of each other and start running in the forest, before being stopped by a shockwave that came from Nate, Etan and Mecha Kirby. Nate and Etan start charging up a Supernova, but since Mecha Kirby apparently has their data, he starts charging up the similar attack. Everyone is panicking about the current few seconds, but before they could escape, the attacks are unleashed causing a massive explosion, sending the heroes, excluding Nate and Etan, into the air, as the factory is then burned down, and set into an inferno. Etan charges at Mecha Kirby and tries to do a flip kick, but then is teleported and kicked away by Mecha Kirby into the air. Nate follows. As Etan flies through the air, past the other Kirbies, Mecha Kirby attacks them all by extending his arms and legs, and then knocks Etan, and now, Nate down to the ground. Lia then attempts to kick him again before teleporting behind him, which is shown when the camera is shown switching to the front. Mecha Kirby charges up the same attack that he tried to use to kill Nate. Lia, seeing this from behind, doesn't try to escape strangely. This then is shot towards her and sends her crashing to the ground on a massive explosion and lands next to Dedede._ _She gets up and sees a Copy Ability Essence with the Hammer ability next to her, and grabs it, turning her into Hammer Lia. Stacy, Katie, and Lynnia follow her.]_

**Lia:** Nate! You and the boys take care of Mecha Kirby, and we'll hold Dedede off!

_[Masked Dedede charges at the girls, and hovers above Lia, who throws a spinning hammer at him, which he blocks. They then clash with a spin attack. Stacy follows Dedede, and hits him several times with her rod before Dedede swoops behind her and knocks her into a wall. He then takes the opportunity to use his Dede-Rush move from Smash Ultimate on Stacy, causing her to fly and lose her rod. Dedede gets ahold of it.]_

**Stacy:** No! Not my magic rod! I'm useless without it!

_[Seeing this, Dedede uses the rod and turns it into another hammer and destroys Stacy, right before getting kicked in the back by Lynnia's parasol. Stacy gets her rod back, and smacks Dedede with it a few times.]_

**Stacy:** Ha, ha! Is that all you got?

**King Dedede:** No, but thank you for asking!

_[He then calls his Waddle Dee army to charge at the girls, but they all easily get defeated with ease. Lia uses a Shinku Hadouken on Dedede, defeating him as well. All that's left is Mecha Kirby, who the boys are fighting still. Etan sees the wire compartment on Kirby's back, but he sees the trick and knocks Etan away.]_

**Etan:** Man, Mecha Kirby's too powerful to be stopped!

**Nate:** Hey, we can beat him. I know it! In fact, I got a plan to stop this thing, but you have to listen very carefully.

_[After whispering the plan to Etan, they both charge head first at Mecha Kirby. Etan punches Mecha Kirby a bunch while tries to get to the wire compartment on Kirby's back. Before Nate could get into the back of him, Mecha Kirby stuns Nate by striking him with his metal stubby fist, then strikes him again in the chin with another punch. Mecha Kirby then points the barrel of the hand gun directly in his face while smiling, before firing the shotgun and knocking him away. Before Nate has the chance to gain any more distance, Mecha Kirby grabs him by the leg and pulls him back, then holds him by his shirt and slams him head-first onto the ground, which causes him to bounce back up into its chokehold. He then punches him in the face one final time, followed by a headbutt that knocks him away. Mecha Kirby thinks that he won the fight; that is until…]_

**Nate:** Wrong one.

_[It turns out that Mecha Kirby took out Etan, who took the form of Nate, and not the real one. The real Nate rips out the cords of Mecha Kirby on his back, before the latter shuts down. As everyone thinks they have their victory, Mecha Kirby lets out a massive self-destruct explosion so huge, the Star Allies (outside in the Whispy Woods Forest) see the explosion and enter the now destroyed factory. After Mecha Kirby explodes, the actual Kirby controlled in the robot is shown on the ground. Everyone looks around him, thinking he's dead. The Star Allies enter to find Kirby, to which they do. After a few seconds of silence, Kirby instantly springs awake.]_

**Kirby:** _[immediately gets up]_ Whoa! What-what just happened? Where am I? Why are Dedede and Haltmann working together? Who are you guys? _[refers to Nate and his friends]_ Can someone, ANYONE, explain to me what the heck is going on?!

**Lia:** We'll explain everything later. For now, let's get rid of these baddies! _[refers to Dedede and Haltmann]_

_[As Dedede and Haltmann run away and Wester catches them with his whip, everyone cheers and celebrates; Nate and Etan high-five each other once more.]_


	7. A Celebration of the Returned Hero!

Chapter 7: A Celebration of the Returned Hero!

Final Scene: _[Cut back to Cappy Town later that day where everyone is cheering for the 8 Kirbies, and the Star Allies. Nate and his friends are walking on a red carpet to Lady Like and Sir Ebrum, while Dedede and Haltmann are punished in a jail cell, watching the victory.]_

**Lady Like:** Thank you, thank you all so much for saving our hero, Kirby! Oh, what would our town be without him, or you all, for that matter?

**Sir Ebrum:** And as his punishment, King Dedede will no longer be the full-time king of Cappy Town.

**Dedede:** WHAT?!

**Escargoon:** No! That means I'll no longer be his majesty's royal servant and I'd have to get a REAL job!

**Cappy:** Hush, you!

**Tiff:** Which is why, Nate and Etan, we have decided to make you two the NEW rulers of Cappy Town!

_[Nate and Etan then get crowns placed upon their heads and cool-looking necklaces, signifying they're the new rulers of Cappy Town. Nate receives a microphone for a speech, and looks at Dedede, now sad. He feels bad for him, so he intervenes his punishment.]_

**Nate:** Wait! Dedede did nothing wrong! It was all Haltmann's idea! Arrest him but free the REAL ruler of this town! I know you all won't see it, but Dedede is not as bad as you think he is; he's done some good things here before, hasn't he? He saved this planet from many different villains before; the Dark Matter, Queen Sectonia, Hyness; am I right?

**Dedede:** He's right about that, he is!

**Haltmann:** Oh, come on!

**Dedede:** Sorry, Haltmann! Remember when I said I didn't know what friendship was until I met you? Welp, turns out I was wrong; I think I know who my REAL buddies should be… _[refers to Kirby, Bandana Dee, and the Cappy inhabitants]_

**Haltmann:** You can't do this to me! We had a treaty as a part of my deal! You can't reject my offer!

**Dedede:** Too bad, Haltmann. Cause I just did!

**Nate:** All I'm really saying is that I think he has a second chance to redeem himself for all of the villainous things he did in the past. Everyone deserves a second chance at some point in their lives. To explore a new side of themselves. I mean, when I met these 5 guys (Lia, Ren, Rodano, Stacy and Lynnia), me, my friend Etan, and Katie all learned a very valuable lesson when learning our new powers; to stick with those who truly care for you and always look after you.

**Lia:** Well, how about that? We taught them everything they know.

**Nate:** So long story short, we should let Dedede and Escargoon stay here and remain king of Cappy Town, with us!

**Sir Ebrum:** _[crying]_ Yes, he should be released! He must! Release him and the snail, too! _[Dedede and Escargoon get out of the cage. Haltmann remains in the cage and gets sent away to prison]_

**Etan:** Oh, and PS, we're still keeping the crown and necklaces, though.

**Nate:** Oh yeah, big time. These are shiny and cool! _[They drop the mic and walk off the stage]_

**Katie:** _[to Lia]_ Well, we helped you guys save Kirby, and got you all to be famous again. So, I… guess you five have other things to do so, I guess this is good-bye.

**Lady Like:** Wait, why leave? Everyone here loves you all here. Stay together for a while! There's a lot of nice people you'll meet here, we insist.

**Kirby:** And maybe you'll stay with me, too. There's lots of villains we'll have to face, too. So you should use all the help you can get.

**Star Allies:** Agreed!

**Stacy:** Well, it looks like none of us won't be leaving after all. You three wanna stay with us?

**Nate:** Heck yeah we do! New friends! _[he and Stacy high-five each other]_

**Etan:** Oh, and I finally came up with a cool name for our group.

**Rodano:** Ooh, nice! What's it called?

**Etan:** We'll call ourselves… "The Kirb-Crew!" _[everyone stares at them, completely silent.]_ Um… if you guys don't like the name… They weren't any good anyways, so-

**Lia:** I… love it! Kind of vague and mysterious.

**Lynnia:** Yeah, has a nice, catchy ring to it.

**Ren:** Whatever you name our group, we'll stick to it.

**Nate:** Cool! The Kirb-Crew it is!

**Sir Ebrum:** All hail our new heroes, the Kirb-Crew!

**Cappy Town Inhabitants:** _[chanting]_ Kirb-Crew, Kirb-Crew, Kirb-Crew, Kirb-Crew! _[Nate, Kirby and their friends now put their hands together, and cheer once again.]_

**THE END!**


End file.
